


The new Dawn

by Pengy-Pop (PengyPop)



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Antauri is calmer than he probably should be, Pre-Chiro's girl, Takes place like. right after the monkeys come out of stasis, and that makes Gibson even more anxious, especially Gibson, they're all anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyPop/pseuds/Pengy-Pop
Summary: Pre-Chiro's girl. The monkeys have been woken up by a brand new leader, to a whole new world, one that they barely even recognise. Gibson, finding himself rather tired of sleep, decides to instead take his thoughts to the lab.





	The new Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 84 years since I last posted on here and my interests have once again changed but heyyyy I got encouragement from a friend to post this soooo  
> take this pre-chiro's girl oneshot featuring Gibson and Antauriii

Gibson sighed. Tilting his head back to stretch his neck, he blew out a huff of air. His internal clock told him that is was exactly two thirty-six in the morning. He knew, logically, any sane simian or person would typically be asleep at this time. But, he found himself; ironically enough, rather tired of sleep. Years of being in stasis tends to do that to you. The cynical part of his mind decided to surface once more for not the first time since he’d been woken up. After years of dreamless sleep, he finally had his consciousness back, and all it wanted to do was complain and act skeptical. He moved his head back into position, and looked down at the vials in his hand. He couldn’t remember what he was doing. Thankfully, whatever he was doing didn’t matter, as behind him, he heard the doors slide open and the tapping of feet coming towards him. 

“Gibson.” His eyes flicked to the side, but he didn’t quite turn around, instead, sighing softly. 

“....Antauri.” The green eyed monkey walked around to Gibson’s side, glassy green eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the lab as he looked up to the various screens above them, scanning the security videos for something as silence fell between the two monkeys once more. It was a few more minutes before Antauri spoke up again.

“I assume you’re awake right now because you found it hard to sleep?” Gibson spared another glance briefly to his companion, finding the black monkey’s gaze squarely on him, and he gulped. Even after all this time, Antauri’s gaze was still as intense and soul-searching as always. whenever he looked at you, it was like he was seeing into your very being, and Gibson was never quite sure how exactly it made him feel. It was one of the very few things that could escape his sharp and logical brain. “...Gibson?”

“I…...believe it will be rather difficult to get used to having a proper sleep schedule after being in stasis for so long.” He paused, thinking back to how Otto’s muffled snoring filled the corridor as he made his way to the lab earlier. “Although…..I suppose that may also simply just be me. Regardless, Antauri; Why are you here? I’d expect you to be Meditating or-or sleeping, even.” The monkey in question hummed in thought, eyes closing as he did so. 

“I sensed that someone was walking around inside the robot, and so I simply decided to investigate-“

“What do you really make of that boy, Antauri? I mean, you can’t possibly just have accepted it as quickly as you did. You must have thought about it more than that. He’s nothing but a simple human, for goodness sake!” Antauri, almost as though he was expecting it, did nothing but stay silent as Gibson continued, suddenly. “You can’t-you can’t possibly believe that this…..child has the capacity to lead us! Antauri?!” It had all come out so suddenly, and his desperate tone surprised even Gibson himself as he borderline slammed the vials he had been holding into their places on the bench. It had all been weighing on his mind ever since they’d been awakened by him. By the boy. They had found him in the command centre, standing, staring, flabbergasted by his surroundings; a regular, almost pre-pubescent boy in a simple sweater and jeans. They had all assumed it had been a simple mistake, that he’d wandered in and accidentally flicked a switch he hadn’t meant to. That it was a fluke. But then….then Antauri had informed them that he sensed the power primate within the child. And that this child…...was the chosen one. Gibson had barely an idea what any of it had even meant. It had been yet another spiritual sense that only Antauri could see. Needless to say, Gibson had his doubts about the whole situation.  
He hadn’t realised how lost in his own thoughts he had been, because he jumped and inhaled sharply when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes snapped up to meet Antauri’s ever-intimate ones. 

“Gibson.”

A beat.

“Fate is not always conventional, Gibson. I simply can’t believe that the boy being here and awakening us is but a mere mistake. I sensed great power within him, and I believe he was chosen for us. Chosen for the same purpose we were. To stop the skeleton king. Things may not be clear now, but I am sure that with time….they will. So I ask that you put your trust in me for now once again, as you did all those years ago.” Gibson found himself unable to speak for a few seconds. He fumbled to think of a response; a….anything, really. 

Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to right now, as an irregular beep on the screen caused Gibson to turn his head and break out of whatever moment had been going on. 

“Well, that’s a bit of a surprise…” Antauri tilted his head, not speaking, and Gibson elaborated after seeing the response. “Seems Fist rocket 3 has just been take out for an early morning joyride.” He turned to Antauri. “And when were you planning on telling me that Sprx was awake?” 

“I had a feeling you would have tried to impede him.” Gibson sighed, turning back to the screen and reaching for a nearby communicator, only to be stopped by Antauri. “We all have our ways of dealing with things, Gibson. Perhaps this is Sprx’s. We should leave him be for the time being.” Gibson was doubtful.

“Ah, yes. And what will we do if he gets himself into a crash, hm? Or gets knocked out of the sky by the people, who undoubtedly have no idea what the fist rocket 3 is? Sprx doesn’t even know what it’s like out there anymore!” 

“Sprx is our best pilot, as brash as he can be, I trust him not to get himself into any trouble he can’t handle. Besides, I don’t think he’s willing to risk such a thing as of right now. It’s been a long time since any of us have had this kind of freedom before.” Antauri’s eyes never left the screen as he spoke, watching the small red blip that indicated the location of fist rocket 3 zoom across the screen. He didn’t like it, but Gibson knew Antauri was right. He knew Sprx, and he also knew that Sprx was…..capable, as rough as it was to admit it. As the two watched the screen in silence, Gibson found his eyes begin to feel heavy and lethargic. He let out a yawn. “Tired now?” 

“I suppose some sleep is now in order, yes.” Gibson pushed away from the bench, and made towards the doors, stopping just short of them. “By the way, Antauri……” He heard the other monkey’s internal workings whirr softly as they moved behind him. “.....My trust in you never falters. It’s that higher power of yours, That I have my doubts in. I simply hope they know what they’re doing. For all our sakes.” He yawned again, and activated the door. “...Goodnight, Antauri.” Antauri didn’t speak until Gibson was out of earshot, and he turned back to the screen once more.

“Goodnight, Gibson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and if you want more stuff like this, just hit me with a review or a kudos; I thrive off them


End file.
